


Mione and Ron

by Sir_Nerdalot



Series: Harry Potter Restart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry, Fluff, Hermione is nice, Past Child Abuse, Poor Harry, Ron is confused, Snape is kind in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nerdalot/pseuds/Sir_Nerdalot
Summary: Hermione and Ron learn about what happened to Harry. While Harry and Ron play around, Hermione and Snape are left to talk about more serious things.Irritation ensues.





	Mione and Ron

Harry had woken up early the next day. Too early for Severus, the poor man that had to take care of the boy. He fed Harry the potions and got some food into him. He did, however, make a very bad decision to call a house elf. The pop and the creature scared Harry half to death. It took Severus fifteen minutes to calm Harry down and an additional seven to calm the self destructive house elf. Taking care of Harry made this thirty eight year old feel as if he was sixty. 

After breakfast Harry climbed up Severus' robes using a mixture of odd toddler strength and accidental magic. Severus, to tired to fight it, let the child wrap his arm around his neck (effectively choking him) and pick at strands of Severus' hair. 

Harry seemed to be interested in potions as he watched Severus with wide eyes. Sometimes, simply for the boy's amusement, Severus would throw in a few ingredients just to make a reaction that Harry could watch. Just silly things like changing colors or spewing out sparkles. It quickly went from safe to dangerous when Severus went out to go get some toad's liver from the closet and came back to see Harry about to throw a sprig of firekent into a highly flammable mixture.

Sprinting faster than he ever had in his life, Severus managed to pull the boy back before and explosion could happen and took the firekent from the Gryffindor's hand. 

Snape decided that that was enough brewing for the day and they could go do less potentially fatal things. With Harry balanced safely on his hip, Severus walked up to the newly added playroom for Harry. In Severus' eyes he couldn't imagine anything more revolting.

It was maroon and gold (of course Minerva would pull something like that) and filled with plushy toys. A ball pit/art studio sat in the corner and a playground sat across from it. The ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall but instead of an accurate depiction of the sky above, it included unicorns and dragons. While Severus hated everything about the room, Harry seemed to enjoy it.

One second after setting the boy down he had ran off and dove head-first into the ball pit. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out a seat so that Harry was in his line of sight the entire time. The room came with a library that only and adult could see so Harry wouldn't be able to harm himself. He grabbed a potions book from the shelf and began to read. 

When Severus was about halfway through the twenty third chapter the door to the playroom opened up. Harry didn't seem to notice from where he was in the playground but Severus certainly did. He pulled out his wand, a hex ready on his lips, the war had just ended and Severus wasn't ready to trust any intruder, especially when Harry was around. If anyone hurt Harry Severus would find them and he would kill them.

Then a bushy head of hair next to a bright red one popped in. Granger and the Weasley boy. Of course.

"Hello, professor! Profes-Headmistress McGonnagall told us we'd be able to find you and Harry here. Don't worry, she told us what happened to him." Granger informed him. Granger looked like she was faking cheerfulness, probably not to scare Harry. Ron was sullen, of course his brother had just died as well as many of his friends. 

"So where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

Upon hearing his name, Harry jumped out of the playground and ran over to Severus. Hiding behind Severus' legs, Harry asked, "Daddy, who's that?"

Ron sputtered at that, flushing red and staring at Snape. Hermione looked a little taken aback but quickly regained her composure, "I'm Hermione and that's Ron. We're friends."

Harry peaked out from behind Severus. "I'm Harry." Harry said quietly, "That's my daddy." He pointed to Severus.

Severus rubbed his face and looked at the couple before him, "I tried to tell him that I'm not his father but he wouldn't listen." 

Hermione smiled down at Harry, "Do you like your playground?" Harry nodded, "I helped design it, ya know." 

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes, "Really?" This time is was Hermione's turn to smile and nod, "I really, really like it a lot. It's fun. Do you wanna play with me?" He said looking at Ron and then Hermione.

"I need to talk to your daddy," Severus glared at Hermione, "But Ron can play with you. He'd love to."

Ron nodded and let Harry run forward and drag him off to the playground. Hermione turned to Severus and began talking, "I want you to know that if you aver need anyone to watch Harry Ron and I are always available. We'd love to, he's our friend."

"I will take that into consideration." Severus grumbled.

"Also, if Harry ever needs a tutor I'm here. I used to help younger kids around my neighborhood with their schoolwork." Hermione offered.

"Yeah. Okay." Severus sneered, "Harry will be needing a tutor soon. Are you going back to school next year?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course, I need to finish. I can't just drop out. Ron isn't, he got offered Auror training." Harry squealed as Ron chased him around. "I'm sure Ron would love to take care of Harry." Hermione grew serious, "You know about Harry's past right?"

Severus remembered what he saw when he dove into Harry's mind. Those monsters, those horrible excuses for human beings, Severus was sorry he hadn't noticed it before, "Yes, I know about Harry's past. Those Dursleys will get what's coming for them soon."

They both turned to look at Harry. This time, Severus would do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one shots so if you guys have any prompts you'd like me to do feel free to comment them down below! I hope you liked this and have a great day!
> 
> -Sir_Nerdalot


End file.
